1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to winding and reeling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hose reel apparatus wherein the same permits selective winding and reeling of a hose to provide fluid communication to an outlet conduit within the organization, as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary use of recreational vehicles, various park facilities provide water sources for use by individuals within a recreational vehicle. Frequently these water sources or faucets are of an inconvenient spacing relative to an associated parking orientation of an associated recreational vehicle. To effect securement of a hose relative to such a faucet, cumbersome and space consuming storage of a hose is required. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a hose in continuous fluid communication with a central support spindle of an associated drum to permit securement of the hose relative to an associated faucet to provide selective water flow through an outlet conduit mounted coaxially through the drum. Examples of prior art hose support apparatus are available in the prior art, but have heretofore failed to provide an organization of an efficient and convenient construction as set forth by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,002 to McDonald, et al. sets forth a hose reel organization wherein the central drum utilizing a plurality of spaced sprockets directs the drum to wind or reel an associated hose mounted thereabout, but fails to provide the fluid communication conduit organization as required by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,723 to Tatsuno provides a drum winding organization for use in directing of gasoline flow in a service station environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,208 to Gear sets forth a hose reel apparatus providing selective winding and reeling of an associated hose organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,190 to Le Clair provides a hose winding organization mounted about a central drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,868 to Newell sets forth a hose reel cooperative with a spaced electric motor to permit selective winding of the hose about the drum in a manner consistent with the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,227 to Lambert provides a hose winding organization utilizing a coaxially arranged fluid conduit cooperative with the hose for use in directing a petroleum product therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hose reel apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness and compactness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.